


New Ride

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/F, Humor, Humour, Pure Crack, crack for days, did i mention crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is the same except Fareeha wakes up and discovers she is now a centaur. Speed prompt, 50 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ride

“You’re a _what_?” Angela’s voiced straddled two octaves as she hurriedly sat up in bed, phone against her ear. Surely she’d misheard that?

Fareeha’s voice on the line sounded less shocked. “Maybe that’s the wrong word? I’m not sure what it is in English. I think you should come and see for yourself. I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

Angela had never dressed so fast in her life and she was down the other end of the ship in less than five minutes, knocking smartly on Fareeha’s door. “It’s me!”

“You’d better open it.”

Angela opened the door a crack and peeked in, expecting to see Fareeha sitting up in her bed, perhaps looking ill. But that wasn’t what she saw. The bed itself was snapped clean in half, and bundled up in the centre of the broken bed and bent mattress was Fareeha and a very, very large mass hidden under the blankets. Fareeha looked paler than usual.

Angela eyed the mass. “What’s _that_?” It looked like there was an animal under her blankets with her.

Looking stricken, Fareeha slowly pulled back the blankets, and Angela saw horse legs and a horse body and—a tail?—why did Fareeha have a horse sleeping in her bed with the body was attached to hers _._

There was a horse body attached to Fareeha’s torso.

‘Centaur’ hadn’t been the wrong word after all.

“What on—!” Angela rushed up to it, instinctively putting out her hand to the dark, shaggy body to feel it. It felt real. “Am I hallucinating…? I must be hallucinating. Or still dreaming…?”

“I’m afraid not,” Fareeha said tiredly, much too calmly for someone who woke up attached to a horse. “I was hoping you could explain it.”

Angela blinked. “Why would _I_ be able to explain it?”

“Well, you’re the one who does all those genetic experiments on—”

“Not on you!” Angela stood back, a hand over her mouth for a moment, trying to think. There _was_ a selection of animal DNA on ice in the archive bunker under the lab, but she hadn’t touched it for years, not since her facility was decommissioned.  She could barely afford to keep the lab running on the meagre funding Winston managed to find for her to continue to provide nanotech for the team—there wasn’t enough to be doing any sort of special research, and there was absolutely no way the animal DNA could possibly have gotten mixed up in her nanotech, no way.

“Well,” Fareeha said, exhaling at length, rubbing her eyes and staring down at her new body, “not that I didn’t sometimes dream of being a horse when I was a little girl, but can you fix it?”

Angela looked blankly at her. “You know, curing ‘centaur’ is not exactly they taught me in medical school.”

They both stared at the horse body for a few seconds.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m stuck like this, then,” Fareeha said flatly.

“Well, at least until we can figure out how you ended up like that in the first place, because that would be the first clue in how to reverse it,” Angela told her, shaking her head. “I just can’t work it out. No one else uses my lab, it can’t be a mix-up.”

“Talon?” Fareeha suggested.

Angela shook her head. Turning people into centaurs wasn’t their style. “You’d be dead if _they’d_ been in my lab.”

They thought for a moment, before Fareeha asked, “Well, has anyone else been in there at all? Anyone?”

Angela was still shaking her head, “Not that I recall,” she was saying trying to think back over the past few weeks. “At least, not into the actual lab. Sometimes people duck into clinic area there to grab medical supplies out of the fridge, but I don’t know how horse DNA would get into those?”

“We should probably check the logs anyway,” Fareeha suggested and then awkwardly tested her legs like a foal standing for the first time. She was a little shaky on them, but when she managed to get upright, she was really tall. Much taller than she’d been before—her head nearly touched the low ceiling of the ship cabin. She was enormous—and, well, rather majestic, actually.

She was also peering all the way down at Angela with a wry grin. “I could get used to this,” she said, and then looked thoughtful. “Hey, you think you could splice me some wings, too? That would complete my childhood daydreams. Why be just a horse when I could be a _flying_ horse?”

Who else but Fareeha would joke about a situation such as this!? Angela had to laugh. “You may have wanted to _be_ a horse, but I always wanted to _own_ a horse when _I_ was a little girl,” she told her, “but the boarding school never let me get one. They said horse-riding was too dangerous and wasn’t covered by their insurance.”

There was a twinkle in Fareeha’s eye. “Well, you’re not at school now,” she said with a grin, and extended her hand down to Angela.

**Author's Note:**

> CUE THE HORSE PUNS


End file.
